


My World

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 fics in 60 days [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Babies, Family, M/M, all that fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “I am. So freaking nervous.” Yamada says, and Chinen looks over at him, the fluorescent lights of the elevator making him look pale.He looks out of place here, with his flashy jacket and styled hair. But then again, Chinen figures, everyone not wearing scrubs and crocs looks out of place here.Prompt: Hospital visits
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Series: 30 fics in 60 days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to go angsty or medical au with this prompts, so I figured there were happy reasons to visit hospitals too! This is in my top 10 most cheesy yamachii works, you're all welcome.

“I am. So freaking nervous.” Yamada says, and Chinen looks over at him, the fluorescent lights of the elevator making him look pale.

He looks out of place here, with his flashy jacket and styled hair. But then again, Chinen figures, everyone not wearing scrubs and crocs looks out of place here.

“Don't be.” He reassures softly, but he doesn't like hospitals himself so he might not sound very convincing.

He's holding the bag in his hands tightly, his palms a little sweaty and he tries to focus on anything except the smell of hospital. Linoleum floors, various cleansers, sterile plastic and an underlying smell of human.

The elevator slows to a stop and Yamada gratefully pushes the door open, letting them out of the dimly lit bunker of an elevator. There are windows on the landing they step out onto, and the view is pretty nice from the 17th floor, Chinen notes.

But Yamada's already halfway through the glass doors on the opposite side, and Chinen hurries to follow him.

“Calm down.” Chinen tells him, but Yamada's not listening, just walks through the corridor nodding at nurses passing, eyes fixed on the numbers of the rooms.

Chinen has to half jog to keep up with him, and even if he doesn't like this place, he has to smile a little.

Finally, they reach a door labelled 714, and Yamada pauses abruptly, looking down at his phone and back up again like he doesn't know if the number looks the same on the screen.

Chinen smiles and taps his shoulder, motioning towards a small whiteboard next to the door with a very familiar name on it written in black pen.

“Oh.” Yamada laughs, the tension obvious in his voice, and it takes him another second before he finally pushes the door open.

It's a bright room, flowers gathered on a bedside table, a TV in a corner and a seemingly very tired man asleep in a cosy looking armchair.

“Hi.” The woman in bed looks up with a smile that is so familiar Chinen smiles back reflexively. “I've been waiting for you, did you get lost?”

“Shut up.” Yamada tells his older sister like he always does, but both their tones aren't nearly as cutting as they usually are, both considerate of the bundle in her arms.

“He totally got lost.” Chinen says, and Yamada's sister laughs, making the tiny person in her arms shift a little. “How are you?”

“I'm okay. A little sore, a lot tired, but mostly a hormonal mess.” She says, then nods at her husband. “Which is tiring to put up with, as you can probably tell.”

Chinen laughs, but Yamada doesn't really listen, just carefully sits down on the edge of the bed to get a good look at his first niece.

She's three days old by now, but there were some complications Chinen really doesn't want to know the details of that kept them in the hospital for a couple days extra.

“She's so cute.” Yamada says, his voice taking on an adoring tone that Chinen's only heard him use for puppies before. It even makes Yamada's sister look up at him with a small smile.

The two of them are always bickering, always, and Chinen feels a little touched by the soft moment between them.

“Wanna hold her?” Yamada's sister asks, and Yamada's eyes widen so much it's comical.

“Can I really?” He asks, and she just pointedly raises the baby in her arms a little bit.

“If you drop her I'll kill you, but yeah.” She says, tone casual, and Yamada's hands are shaking the tiniest bit as he reaches out for the child. But as soon as he touches her, his hands still.

Something twists up Chinen's spine as he watches Yamada lift the baby into his own arms, smiling down at the tiny face in a way that makes Chinen want a uterus just so he could carry a child for him. He's not sure what it is he's feeling, but it definitely has to do with hormones and instincts rather than logic.

They don't stay for too long, half an hour or so, and Yamada's sister kicks her husband awake to make him socialize. Chinen does most of the talking, handing over their present, while Yamada just walks around the room holding his niece. It's like he's in his own little world with her, and Yamada's brother in law notices in surprise that their little baby doesn't cry a single time when Yamada holds her. The comment makes Yamada's smile wider than any praise he ever gets at work.

“I don't like children.” Chinen says when they're heading back towards the elevator. Somehow, the corridor seems much less intimidating now.

Yamada frowns at the sudden statement, but Chinen elaborates before he gets a word out.

“But I'd put up with a couple kids if it would make you smile like that.”

It takes a second for Yamada's expression to change as he processes the words, a smile finding his lips as he pushes the elevator button.

“We're still too young to think about that.” He says, and Chinen nods to agree.

“I'm just saying.” He clarifies, watching the floor numbers on the display above the elevator door slowly rising.

Yamada doesn't say anything, but the hand slipping into Chinen's and squeezing says more than a thousand words.

  
  
~*~


End file.
